freindshipismadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
If aspects are the "who you are" part of the game skills are the "what can I do" part of the game. Each skill is a word indicating what a pony can do in game and how well you can do it. Each pony gets 15 skill points at character generation, each point can be spent on one skill point ie a +1 skill costs one point a +2 two points ect. Players may also take a skill at a negative for bonus skill points (-8 maximum) The ladder To be skilled in one thing a pony must be less skilled in one other thing. For instance if a pony were to have a +5 skill she would need at least one +4,+3,+2, and +1 skill. Or if you wanted two +2 skills you would need at least two +1 skills. Skill list * Academics the general book smarts skill. *Acrobatics/Athletics It's just a hop skip and a jump. *Art The ability to analyze art in all of it's forms. *Animal kin like a charisma roll, but only used against animals. *Baking How good you are at making sweets and other sort of treats. *Bluff How good are you at lying? Do other ponies believe you or do they think you're just nuts? *Burglary your slight of hoof roll. *Carts Your ability to control any ground type vehicle. *Craft What you roll when you want to make something. *Create your own if you see a vacancy on this list and you've thought of a skill that your character could use, make up a skill name. This can be vetoed by your ST *Charisma This is how well liked your character and how they can receive more favor in social situations. *Constitution Maybe 15 cupcakes was too many. This is your ability to ward off diseases and stomach aches. *Dewdrop decimal system This roll is used for general research. It is used for exactly how well you know your way around a library. *Dexterity How good are your hooves with small details? *Diplomacy Can you make a pony who hates you love you? This roll is reserved for social situations that require finesse and skill rather than just talking things out. *Doormancy Some ponies just have the skill of finding and making doors, just don't ask about it. *Drive How emotionally driven are you? Are you the type of pony to get up and go or are you the type of pony who'd rather sit at home? *Empathy This skill roll is all about reading social situations as oppose to adding into them. *Endurance How long can you keep up jumping, or bouncing that ball on your head? Endurance is the task of continuing to do something long after most ponies have stopped. *Engineering This is meant for designing mechanical (and electrical) items as well as being able to analyze the contents of one. *Farming After those tiny seeds are planted somepony needs to take care of them, it just matters how good they are at it. *Flying Pegasi only. Are you a Rainbow dash or a Fluttershy? *Gambling When Gambling is rolled it is used for figuring out the lay of the table or finding out weather or not a game is rigged. *Hoofty cuffs Your general brawl roll for two hoof street brawls. *Intimidate This can be used to scare other ponies, or it could be used to show some pony they should do what you say unless they want whats coming for them. *Investigate Your general, "I search the room for clues" roll. Perhaps you can find small details and clues at crime scenes or in speech patterns. *Jokes Yes this is a skill, and it is all about how good your character is at making jokes on the fly. *Leadership How well are you at managing crowds with just you royal Canterlot voice? This is how good you are. *Magic Unicorns only. The skill roll that you will be channeling all your magic abilities through. *Magic perception When you see a spell this is what you roll to analyze said spell. *Might The roll for how much you can lift or crush with just your bare hooves. *Occult Knowledge of occult stuff (Non-pony magics, that sort of stuff) *Presence When you are around do other ponies turn their heads? You could, very well, be the pony that everypony--and I mean everypony--should know. *Pilot Used for Balloon, airship, and plane controls. *Resolve This is how set you are in your ways. This is what you roll when diplomacy is being used on you. Also doubles up as a composure roll, or how well you can compose yourself in a situation. *Science When rolling science you are rolling to see what you know about the universe as oppose how to control it. *Stealth How not to be seen. :: First Lesson: Do not stand up. *Survival Suppose you are trapped in the Everfree without anyway out. This is what you would roll to make shelter, eat, and any other wilderness survival type rolls.